At the edge of darkness
by SilverWarriors
Summary: Break Rivaille meets an unexpected girl and tell her about the death of his brother, after following her to her headquarters a VERY firmiliar face is shocked to see his brother still alive. New relationships and friendships grow during their epic battle for the freedom of humanity.
1. Chapter 1

Flames and shadows.

He stood tall in the break of dusk, overlooking the burning town with amusement from the far end of a hill. Dark hair had fallen over his face, hiding his sapphire eyes from sight.

With a single long sword strapped to his side he shifted forward slowly. A small smile sat gently on his lips as he watched the town dance in beautiful flames of light and shadows. The fire sent a tower of smoke into the cooling sky.

Beasts that are just, monsters that show no mercy to the rich or poor, the young or elderly, the crippled or light footed. Titans, they were perfect really. The ultimate scapegoat, people never realizing that they caused the war from the beginning.

Screams and wailing filled the air, along with a coppery smell of blood. He simply stared out upon the buildings ablaze, he didn't feel pain. He was after all misanthropic. Titans ripping people off the ground and biting them grotesquely into separate limbs. The sidewalks painted bright red.

He did not set the fires, but he saw no need to still them. He was a handsome youth of twenty, slender as a knife, skin as flawless as white silk, a strong built figure and his heart as cold as the winter wind. Looking up he studied the deepening twilight.

A deep dark blue filled the air along with thousands upon thousands of newborn stars dancing ceaselessly into the night. White rays of the new moon shone on his face making his eyes glint with reflections of a million stars.

Savoring the extravagancy of it all. Lost in a state of oblivion.

He buried his hands in the pockets of his black coat, keeping warm from the night's growing chill. "You'd be laughing right now if you were here brother." He smiled gently remembering the only family he had ever had.

There were a few lonesome clouds in the sky, they seemed out of place and unwanted but somehow made the setting more beautiful as the rays shone through. The town fell silent and he waited patiently as the fires started to die. He walked through the burned streets, carefully examining every ripped up corps he came across.

Shattered shop windows and toppled horse carriages laid sprawled out along the sidewalk. The people obviously put up a fight trying to run from the flames. "What a mess." He chuckled walking on.

He stopped at a single horse carriage, there laid a black horse breathing deeply on its side. The other horse who had accompanied it was sprawled out dead with its side hanging over the slowly dying horse. The horse shifted painfully before him, it's leg was caught beneath the carriage left for dead.

He looked at the horse blankly, drawing his sword from its scabbard. The horse started kicking and crying in horror as if knowing what the man was planning.

"Listen, this is nothing personal, we all have to die someday. Some sooner than others. You won't feel pain if I show you real mercy by ending your life here and now." He explained to the horse. "You're cripple and no man wants a crippled horse, I'm merely shortening your dolour and inescapable death. If the titans don't kill you your hunger will' after all..."

"...the wall has fallen."

The horse fell silent and laid still, as if slowly accepting his words. He raised the sword with a swift motion, eyeing the muscled neck of the dark beast. "Don't you dare! " a cold voice screamed from behind him. He turned his head blankly at a girl with tears running down her eyes, she was wearing a green cape with white embroidery.

She was carrying a bucket of water. "Don't you dare hurt him!" She repeated furiously as her voice started to shake. He didn't speak, he simply kept his swords raised above his head. "I said put down your sword!" Her anger showing in her flushed cheeks as she stepped forward, waiting for the man to stand down.

"Can't you see its anguish?" He questioned her calmly.

"Can't you see he's fighting? Can't you see his breath? Can you see he wants to live?" She raised her voice angrily and started to shake. " I can't stand people who don't value the gift of life, everyone deserves to live." She clenched her fists in a attempt to pacify her anger.

Her eyes filled with tears when she realized he wasn't putting down his sword. What's made her so mad? Dammit it's going to die anyway. She's probably just in shock about the titans. It probably kill her parents... Maybe even her brother ... or sister. She's probably alone.

"It's just a horse." He pointed out brusquely. "And tell me what makes you so much better than him?" She screamed the words furiously and threw the bucket of water towards him, he dodged it easily and turned his full attention towards her.

She shivered seeing the unexpected cold asperity burning in his eyes, like a wild animal immediately put on defense. Her face filled with a look perilously close to fear. He didn't move, his stance showed he could easily impel on her and kill her with a twist of his long sword.

Dammit, why did I leave my maneuver gear behind?! Her stomach felt warm, she was completely defenseless.

Her expression softened when she looked at him again. Noticing his beautiful features. " Please... Don't hurt him. " she started again. A sullen look in her eyes as she stared at the ground. She wasn't afraid, more angry that she couldn't read his expression.

He relaxed, debating on what to do before he sighed and replaced his sword in its scabbard. "You're persistent." He leaned against a wall. "Now what?" "You're going to help me?" She had a excited expression on her face.

He looked at her annoyed, then smirked and raised a brow with a little chuckle in his voice "When ever did I say that?" He closed his eyes and buried his mouth under his white scarf. "Jerk, you're just going to watch?" She felt annoyed, what kind of person is he? He was like a mysterious alien with his dark hair and flawless skin. And his muscles... and... And those sapphire blue eyes shining like crystals...

"If you can't get the horse to stand I'll kill it and you can bury it if you like." His voice was calm slapping her back into reality, and she started to hate him. He found entertainment from the girls quick changes of expression. She was a little shocked then gave him a death glare. "You'll see bastard."

He smirked at her "You'd better hurry, I have to go find something to eat and I'm not a very patient guy." She jumped up and grabbed the bucket hurrying around a corner. He looked down only to see the horse glaring at him. "What?"

She came back carrying a bucket of water. "Not giving up yet? I'll put you on your ass this time." He grinned. "It's not for you jerk." She sat down and soaked a cloth in the water then placed it over the horses neck, wiping drying blood. He eyed her seriously as the horse gave a blow, relaxing under her smooth hands.

"Easy boy, steady now." She comforted the horse. "It can't understand you." He chuckled. "Really? You two seemed to be having quite a deep conversation a moment ago before I interrupted." She grinned at him. His face flushed slightly as he realized his words. "Sh-shut up." He closed his eyes and folded his arms annoyed.

"What are you even doing here?" Her voice was still. He clenched his fists at her words the answered angrily "I'm finding the man who killed my brother." She didn't speak for a while before she found her words biting down on her throat. "I lost my family a long time ago too."

So they didn't die here? What is she doing here? Why would a girl be out here taking care of oversized cows.

"What's your name?" she asked as she cleaned the blood off the horse's face. He didn't answer and studied her for a moment. She had light brow hair in a ponytail, dark brown eyes and long dark lashes. She was quite pretty besides her stubborn and childlike personality.

"Oi, you're going to make me guess?" She glared at him annoyed. "Break Rivaille." He answered closing his eyes. "Rivaille? Is that German?" He didn't give her an answer and searched his pockets bringing forth a cigaret and matches.

"That sounds really firmilliar you know..." She closed her eyes thinking hard. His blue eyes studying her from the corner of his eye, smiling as she pouted. "Dammit I don't know." "You couldn't possibly, it's French... So what about you horse girl, what's your name?" He lit the cigaret and took a deep breath.

"Don't call me that." She rolled her eyes while patting the horses neck.

"Well then ponytail, what is it?"

Please review and let me know if I should make another chapter. xx much love ~ SW.


	2. Chapter 2

The way home.

"Sasha, and don't call me that either. I can put you on your ass too you know." He hid his little smile under his scarf. "As if." The light of the moon glinted off the broken glass that laid shattered on the floor, reflecting the light into his eyes.

She ran into a burnt workshop and came out with a small dagger. His eyes followed her as she sat down next to the horse taking a deep breath.

The horse waited patiently for its life to seep of its limbs and spill out on the ground beneath him.

"I thought you-" he hear a small click as the knife sliced through the expensive leather that strapped the horse down, gently tugging it off she then threw it aside.

"Should've guessed." He inhaled another deep breath of smoke, spilling it into the air above him. More clicks and cuts bounced of the walls, it was completely silent. She stood up struggling to push off the dead 1000 pound animal off the other.

She's quite strong for a girl. He wanted to spit out the words and smirk but knew the stubborn kid would probably protest and try to swing another bucket at him. He didn't feel like struggling, he was tired.

After a few minutes of struggling and groans the other dead horse laid flat on the ground. With the pressure off him his breathing improved almost instantaneously. His ears pulled forward waiting for whatever was to follow.

She moved to its leg, gently touching it not to hurt him. "It's alright boy, you're going to be fine." She dug away the dirt under the carriage, cautiously pulling out the horses leg.

His blue eyes were studying her again, observing every feature carefully. The instant the horse felt the freedom of its leg it shot up.

Standing tall and strong as if ready for war.

It held up his back leg slightly in pain, she gapped at the strong muscles of the horse towering over her. His color was superb. His coat was glossy and pitch black like the night sky unraveling above her.

Picking up a rope she wrapped it around the horses neck

"Not bad... Sasha."

She turned to see the man standing not half a meter away from her admiring the beauty of the dark beast with his hands buried in his pockets. She whipped her head forward hoping he didn't see her slightly blush "Wha... What are you doing."

She had never been comfortable around boys. Unless of course they were throwing food at her, that she loved. He looked at her confused the stepped back.

"Later." He started walking into the distance when his name was called. "Hey Break... Where are you going?" He didn't answer and kept walking when he heard footsteps behind him. "Are you going to follow me." His look for was bored. "You can stay at the headquarters tonight if you want."

Raising her nose in the air she passed him and moved towards the wall. "Headquarters?" " It's late and I'm sure they won't mind. This makes us even." She clenched the rope she had tied around the horses neck tightly with annoyance.

"You don't owe me anything." he smirked. He stared at her as she walked on with the horse slowly following behind, ignoring him. He then noticed the embroidery on her cape.

There was a pair of wings folded on top of one another and under it there stood... "For the glory of humanity." It fluttered in the wind like a living thing, swimming around in the cool wind drifting over her. He raised a brow and chuckled. Stupid kid must be with the military.

"Hey, how are you getting your cow over the wall." He asked bluntly. She stopped, how the hell was she going to get herself over the wall? There must be titans clawing all around the wall. Dammit she should've left with everyone els when they were falling back.

When they silently moved closer there wasn't a titan in sight. "Where are they. Something's wrong." She sharpened her eyes, peering around her. Her senses were on high alert waiting on the grotesque titan to impel on her "So the front entrance then?" He walked on towards the gate an unsurprised look plastered of his face.

"W- wait you idiot!" She jogged towards him that put the horse in a slight trot. When they reached the gate he swiftly shifted forward. Like a knife cutting through silk he cut through the air.

With a force that seemed almost inhuman he kicked the wooden gate. There were gasps on the other side. "Titans!" A soldier yelled. She gapped at his power, he's just like Levi. She gathered her thoughts then shouted. "Sasha Blause, hundred and forth trainee squad. "

They eventually opened the gaits, staring at the beautiful girl followed by a black horse and a dark shadow that looked like Levi. The men saluted them as they walked by.

"What with them? You only salute captains, idiots." Sasha sighed smiling. They walked to headquarters in silence.

They didn't speak a word an Sasha started feeling uncomfortable. "You know you're not very social." she grumbled repaid by silence as an answer, leaving an even longer silence. She took another glimpse of him he was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.

(Grumble)

"Man I'm starving. It's about time I dig into the higher up's personal food storage." She grinned carefully planning her food assassination. Lost in thought she went staggering over a stone. He looked at her shaking his head softly.

"Ok, Are you alright ponytail?"

"I told you not to call me that!" The waved her arms in frustration with her legs sprawled out infront of her. Looking like a lost kitten he grinned. "I've got it, kitten." He h.

ad a teasing look on his face"Absolutely not." She crossed her arms angrily. Getting up and brushing off the dirt she was once again followed by the beautiful creature.

They came to the stable and she comforted the horse, wrapping a bandage around its leg.

"You can sleep here too." She smirked. He sure as he'll wasn't sleeping in her bed-. "Thanks." He sat down and closed his eyes. Wait what? He wasn't even going to give her a satisfactory complaint?

She grumbled ripping a green blanket off a shelf and tossing it his way. He kept his eyes shut grabbing it in mid air he started grinned at her. "Worried about my health are we?" She felt without a word. What a pain.

She walked to the living quarters weary from the day's work.

"Oi, where have you been."

She turned at the firmilliar voice leaning against a wall.

Please review if I should continue my story xx ( I love your reviews )I know this chapter was a bit boring but it gets better I promise xx


	3. Chapter 3

Rivaille.

"Sir I lost my maneuver gear when it jammed back in the field." She gestured to the wall and Levi glared at her coldly, she wasn't surprised. Levi always glared. He had a bitter and cold personality like he was born without love.

"Don't make me worry like that again." He left her standing there speechless. "Sir." He worried about me? She shook the fluttery feeling from her stomach and headed to bed. Walking into her room she sunk into her champagne sheets. Savoring the feeling of the soft mattress beneath her.

She had multiple scratches on her arms from where she fell and bloodied the bedding as she sank into a deep milky sleep.

(Break)

Shifting under the blanket he pulled a hand through his messy hair. I need to get moving, I'll leave before the sun rises tomorrow morning. I won't let that bastard get away. Never. The moon shone through a window allowing him one last wondering sight.

The timbered wood of the stable letting off the smell of old pine, reminding him of his childhood when he and his brother went hunting rabbits and small deer in the forests at night.

Remembering his brother his throat bit down in pain and his eyes started burning. He loved his brother, his only real family and his only friend. They used to live in a enormous mansion together, with good food and expensive stairways they always played in the halls with silver pieces and tropical rubies.

The sons of Lukeh Austin Rivaille were left with the family name, the head of the recon cops and hand of the king. He died before his fifth birthday due to a sickness in his blood vessels. That was before everyone trashed their names by blaming them for the fall of the first wall.

They had sweet cakes and crystal chandeliers, extravagant libraries filled with books of the outside world and royal ballrooms where the people danced all night long with orchestras that traveled from far to play for the Rivaille house.

Then came the titans. And everything. Everyone was gone.

They just had each other. A sullen look filled his face as he clenched his hands in an attempt to pacify his anger. Tightening the scarf around his neck he heard a small nicker as the horse eyed him carefully. "What." The horse shifted forward standing closer to him. Flashes of when the girl had stopped him from ending the beautiful beast flooded his mind. The tears she see were real, honest and ... Beautiful.

He looked at the ground blankly seeking out a good enough explanation as to why he let her change his mind when ... something warm blowed against his neck. His eyes w

hipped up in surprise as the horse breathed its warmth onto his skin.

He gave a annoyed look at the ground "Sorry for almost killing you." The horse gave another nicker as if laughing almost. "Shut up stupid cow." He fell asleep in the warmth, drifting into a deep sleep he had never had before. There was something about this place that made him feel safe.

Someone

(Sasha)

There was a knock on the door and it flung open with Jean on the doorway. "Get up corporal want to see you Mikasa." He gave a amused look at the two messy girls. Mikasa was still fast asleep on the bed beside her. "Jean it's like 4 am! Just, just a little longer?"

"Mind if I join then?" Jean teased and received a violent face blow with a pillow from Sasha. "Get out pervert!" She teased back. Jean might be a jerk sometimes but he's really a good guy. She leaned over the sleeping girl in a attempt to wake her.

"Miks, corporal wants to see you." She shook her gently receiving muffled words from Mikasa. " Mmmm yeahhhmm" Her eyes still shut closed "Mikasa... Mikasa!" She didn't budge, okay... "Mikasa Eren's in trouble! He's being assaulted in Levi's office!"

"What?!"

Mikasa shot up and bolted from the room faster than Sasha had ever seen before. She was sniggering at the thought of Mikasa bursting into Levi's office in her sleeping clothes yelling something like "YOU DIE TODAY BITCH."

(Mikasa)

She burst into the door furiously "You must have a death wish Rivaille!" Earning a rather shocked look from the corporal. "What are you on about." Mikasa scanned the room seeking out the brunette realizing she had been played. "Dammit Sasha." She muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry sir, I was miss informed." she gave a sullen glare at the ground contemplating the best way to punish Sasha later. Levi was silent as he studied the state she was in. Messy black hair sleepy eyes a white sleeping shirt and...

"Why are you not dressed?" He looked away gesturing at her legs. She forgot she wasn't wearing her sleeping pants. She turned a dark shade of red, absolutely mortified and her hair hung over her face trying to hide her blush from his sight. "You have a physical test this afternoon in the courtyard... don't be late. You're dismissed." He cleared his throat biting down a grin as she backed out of the door.

"Th-thank you sir." She closed the door and prayed nobody was her running like that into the corporals office.

(Sasha)

She gave a slight yawn stretching her arms. Why the hell am I so tired?

Remembering the night before she bolted out of the room. Running down a pair of stairs she made her way through the kitchen door and onto the morning dew that rested on the grass. "Cold." She was barefoot and regretting it.

She swung herself into the stables from the corner almost missing the turn. As she threw open the stable door she said brusquely "Shit, he better not have killed-" she was cut off by the sight of the sleeping man wrapped in a dusty green blanket with a horse buried in his neck.

"We'll this is... " she was captured completely in the adorable sight. Naww friends are we? His sapphire eyes blinked open still half asleep. "Dammit I overslept." Realizing how he looked he shoved the horse away annoyed. "Tch, don't get attached cow."

Earning a whine from the shocked horse. Sasha giggled slightly getting his attention. He studied the half dressed girl before him. "What are you wearing?" He frowned gesturing at her cloths. "Ohh yeah..." She looked down at her sleeping clothes then there was a loud siren.

"No!" She started running in diffrent directions contemplating on what to do first.

(Grumble)

"God I need to eat first!" She yelled out furiously. She hadn't eaten since yesterday and Sasha craved food even when she was stuffed. Sapphire eyes watched her in silence before he spoke." I need to leave, I still have a mission to fulfill. Thank you for letting me stay here." And without another word he stood up, handed her the blanket and left the stables.

"Sure." She said a little surprised, she partly wanted the beautiful creature to stay. He would've made a excellent cadet for the survey cops. Maybe she could convince him to join? She ran out watching him head towards the wall. "Sasha, get dressed drill exercise in 5minutes!" Eren ran past her slapping her ass as he ran by. "Eren?"

Looking back she saw Levi slowly following Eren with a grim glare. "You too? Why are all the girls still sleeping? Get dressed dammit!" He blushed slightly before a grin spread on his face remembering Mikasa as she backed out of the door. The sun started coloring the morning sky a light pink and orange.

She got dressed grabbed some food and made it just in time to hear a loud "Vas te faire enculer!" Levi was shouting some weird language again.

She sighed falling into formation and giving the best salute she could give. "Ohh Rivaille looks pissed." Jean sniggered and was elbowed by Armin. "Shh!" He gestured at Levi. Sasha gave a little giggle before... "Wait, what?" Her mind stood still for a moment. "Did you say Rivaille?" Jean gave her a confused look.

"Yeah, why?"

Please review! I'll post another chapter tomorrow xx still working on it. Much love xx ~ SW


End file.
